


every touch unravels

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, HP Inspired By 2020, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Image in Fic, POV Harry Potter, Panty Kink, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Harry's got a surprise for Charlie.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 41
Kudos: 436
Collections: HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020





	every touch unravels

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for starting this fun fest, to the prompter for the _*ahem*_ truly inspirational photo, and to M for the beta!

[ ](https://imgur.com/W3xtlJX)

Harry fidgeted on the sofa, his heart racing as he waited impatiently for Charlie to finish with his shift, eager to see him after far too long apart.

Harry had been away for the past month helping to establish the new Common Welsh Green Reserve in Wales. He'd been close enough to Great Britain that he could stay at Ron and Hermione's over the weekends, and it had been nice to see the rest of the Weasleys and all of his friends again. But Harry had missed Charlie something fierce and he was glad to finally be home. Because the Romanian Reserve _was_ home now. He'd been working as a dragon handler here for over five years—and had been with Charlie nearly as long—and though he wished he could see the rest of his friends more frequently, there was nowhere else he'd rather be than in the cabin he and Charlie shared.

Charlie knew he was coming home today, of course, and had offered to swap shifts so that he could meet Harry's Portkey. But Harry knew how much Charlie loved working with his dragons, and he didn't mind waiting an extra hour for their reunion. It gave him time to get ready.

That extra hour was almost up, though, and Harry was practically vibrating out of his skin with the desire to see Charlie, to touch and smell and taste him. He'd thought of little else for the past month, which had given him plenty of time to dream up tonight's surprise. Harry was all but certain Charlie would like it—Charlie had been the one to confess this particular fantasy to him after all—but his nerves were still acting up. It would be the first time Harry indulged this desire, and he couldn't help but worry that maybe this would be one of those things that was hotter in theory than in practice.

Thankfully he didn't have any more time to fret over it because Charlie was suddenly at the door, cursing as he rattled the lock that always got stuck before triumphantly shouldering his way inside. He looked around eagerly, his expression lighting up when he caught sight of Harry still sat on the sofa. Charlie rushed forward and Harry leapt up to meet him, crashing into his arms and melting into his embrace. Charlie always gave the best hugs, his big, muscular body able to cradle Harry so tenderly. Harry hadn't expected it to turn into a whole _thing_ , when they got together, the fact that Charlie was so much larger than him. All of Harry's previous partners had been closer to Harry's own size, if not smaller, but apparently Harry had a bit of a size kink, because he couldn't get enough of Charlie's massive body. Or maybe it was just a Charlie kink, and Harry would have got off on Charlie no matter what he looked like.

He squeezed Charlie as tightly as he could, burrowing his face in Charlie's neck and breathing in the salty, musky scent of him. Fresh off a shift with the dragons, Charlie could definitely use a bath, but Harry hadn't ever minded him filthy. Especially since they'd hopefully need to shower all over again very, very soon.

"Godric, I missed you," Charlie grumbled into Harry's hair, nudging at him until Harry tilted his head up for a kiss. He certainly snogged Harry like he missed him, like he had a month's worth of sexual frustration in desperate need of an outlet. Harry shuddered and kissed Charlie back just as fiercely, arching into him as Charlie pulled him close.

"Missed you, too," Harry moaned into Charlie's mouth between kisses, sliding his fingers through Charlie's sweat-dampened hair. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Charlie hummed his agreement, his hands wandering over Harry's back and arse. He was already hard, grinding his thick cock against Harry's, and Harry didn't want to wait another moment; he needed Charlie naked.

"Get undressed," Harry said, breaking off the kiss and stepping back. Charlie looked momentarily disappointed by the distance but he obligingly took off his shirt, revealing a broad, freckled chest, covered with burn scars and a generous coating of ginger hair that Harry loved burying his fingers in. Charlie toyed with his flies as he looked Harry up and down suggestively. "You going to join me?"

Harry nodded, his throat dry. "Yeah," he rasped as his cheeks grew warm. Charlie clearly picked up on Harry's unusual bout of nervousness, because he paused, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Something you need to tell me, love?"

Harry shook his head, flicking open the top button of his jeans. "No, I just"—he slid down the zipper—"have a surprise for you." He lifted up his shirt so Charlie could get a good look at the hint of black lace peeking out of Harry's open flies. Charlie's gaze grew even more heated and he licked his lips as he stared.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking I'm wearing a pair of lacy knickers…" Harry tossed his shirt onto the sofa and began to shimmy his jeans down his hips, revealing the black lace knickers in all their glory. Harry had got a pair made specially for men, so even with his hard cock they fit like a dream. It wasn't his particular kink but he couldn't deny he felt sexy as hell in them, especially when Charlie looked at him like he wanted to devour Harry right on the spot.

Harry shifted his weight beneath Charlie's avid stare. He'd been standing there silently just _looking_ for what felt like ages, and Harry cleared his throat somewhat nervously.

"Do you like them, then?"

Harry's words seemed to pull Charlie from his trance. "Do I like them?" Charlie asked with a snort as he stepped in close, grabbing ahold of Harry's hips and running his thumbs reverently against the tiny pink bows along the waistband of Harry's knickers. "Fuck, Harry, you're so bloody hot like this. I can't believe you even remembered."

Harry shivered at the raw hunger in Charlie's eyes. "I've been thinking about it for awhile. I figured it would make for a nice surprise when I got back."

"A _very_ nice surprise," Charlie rumbled appreciatively. "I think I should do something nice for you in return." He leaned in to nibble on Harry's earlobe and Harry moaned. "What would you like from me?"

"Fuck," Harry groaned, already past the point of thinking. "Anything, _everything_. I just want your hands all over me."

"That I can most definitely do," Charlie said, grinning at Harry as he hooked his broad hands beneath Harry's thighs and hoisted him up. Harry let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise, scrambling to wrap his arms and legs around Charlie for greater stability. Charlie was unfazed by Harry's squirming, chuckling softly as he began to stroll towards their bedroom.

Their bedroom was small and relatively plain, one might even say austere if not for the large, unbelievably comfortable bed that took up most of the space. It was one of Charlie's few indulgences; a good night's sleep was invaluable for a dragon handler. Thankfully, the bed was also wonderfully sturdy, easily able to accommodate his and Charlie's frequent and energetic fucking. Harry's stomach tightened just thinking about it as Charlie sat down on the mattress, effortlessly settling Harry into his lap as they continued to kiss. It was far from the first time Harry had straddled Charlie, but it felt different with the lacey knickers rubbing against his cock and bollocks, wedging between his cheeks and rasping teasingly across his arsehole as they rocked together. It felt ridiculously good, especially after a full month with nothing but his hands (and his favourite dildo) to keep him company.

"What a gorgeous picture you make," Charlie purred, his hands squeezing Harry's arse. "Writhing on my cock in your pretty little knickers like a tart."

Harry whimpered and wriggled against him, arching back into the press of Charlie's hands. Charlie groaned, squeezing Harry's arse more firmly, callused fingertips sliding beneath the lace and into Harry's crease. "Is that what you want, sweetheart? My fingers inside you?"

Harry nodded, his entire body flashing hot at the thought of it, of Charlie's thick fingers spreading him wide. He'd brought a dildo with him to Wales, but as much as he enjoyed something up his arse, it just wasn't quite the same when he was playing by himself.

Charlie tugged at Harry's panties, nudging them aside so he could get at Harry's arsehole without removing them entirely. The elastic waistband dug into the curve of Harry's bum, but he didn't have long to focus on the discomfort before Charlie's slick fingers were petting at his hole, thoroughly distracting him.

It had been weeks since Harry had last taken Charlie's fingers, but his body still remembered, opening up as first one, then two, slid inside. He keened, rocking down onto Charlie's hand, and Charlie obligingly crooked his fingers, pulsing them against Harry's prostate.

"That's it, babe, just like that. Want to watch you come on my fingers, see you make a mess of your gorgeous knickers."

Harry flushed and looked down at where his erection was pressing up against the lace pouch of his panties, already damp with precome. It was filthy and obscene and shockingly hot, a fact Charlie clearly agreed with, because he couldn't stop staring as he fucked Harry with his fingers. Harry whined and squeezed Charlie's shoulders, his orgasm already rising up inside of him.

"You're close, aren't you?" Charlie whispered, his voice rough as he screwed his fingers in and out. "Come on, sweetheart. I want you to come for me."

He reached down with the hand that wasn't currently occupied with pegging Harry's prostate to cup Harry's lace-clad erection, giving it a firm massage. That little bit of friction was enough to push Harry over the edge and he came with a cry, collapsing forward onto Charlie's broad chest as he soaked his panties.

"Always so beautiful when you come," Charlie murmured into Harry's hair as he slowly eased his fingers out of Harry's hole. Harry missed them immediately, but judging by the hardness nudging at his bum, he hoped they'd be replaced with something even larger quite soon.

Harry leaned back on Charlie's knees to look at him. Charlie was still staring at Harry's knickers, now soaked and sticky with Harry's come. He didn't seem put-off by the effect; the heat in his gaze was even stronger as he pet his fingers over the damp lace.

"Merlin, you look so incredible in these…" He looked up at Harry, his expression almost vulnerable. "Do you like them?"

Harry swallowed heavily and nodded. "Yeah, I like them. I could get more, if you wanted?"

Charlie growled and tugged Harry in for a scorching kiss, making his feelings on the matter abundantly clear.

He rolled them onto the bed and pinned Harry beneath him, grinding his erection against Harry's cock, which was making an effort to harden once more. Harry's stomach flipped as Charlie pushed himself up onto his forearms and grinned down at him, wicked and full of promise.

"My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 HP Inspired by Imagery Fest, an on-going anonymous fest. Authors will be revealed once all works are posted.
> 
> Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.


End file.
